


Might As Well Try It

by phoenixwings



Series: Discussions and Desires [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Castiel, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to expand his realm of sexual experiences. Castiel is more than happy to join him on the adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Contains consensual dom/sub, kink negotiation, discussion of safewords, light bondage, & mentioned(but not shown) spanking & role-play, and jokes about spreadsheets.

 Dean reached over and played lightly with Castiel’s hair, which caused the other man to sleepily smile up at Dean.

 “I think your wake-up call may have been ineffective,” Cas mumbled, “As I fell asleep again.”

 Dean laughed and trailed a hand down Cas’ chest.

 “But it was the most enjoyable wake-up call ever, right?” Dean teased. Cas just chuckled. Dean took a deep breath. This was as good of moment as any to bring up what he wanted to discuss, he knew. He was just nervous about how Cas would react. They had always been adventurous in bed together— after all, it had been Cas’ idea to role-play as Doctor Sexy a few months ago, which led to a Saturday night Dean wasn’t going to forget any time soon—but this was a little more. . . _intense_ than anything either of them had asked for before.

 “Dean?” Cas asked. “Is something wrong?”

 Dean shook his head.

 “No, it’s just. . . How would you feel about. . . Well, I’ve been kinda curious about this for awhile. . . ”

 Cas looked at him expectantly as Dean struggled with the words until he finally managed to blurt out, “How would you feel about dominating me sometime? In bed, I mean?”

 Cas sat up a little, propping his head up on his elbow.

 “This is something you’ve been wanting?” Cas asked. His face was impassive, which was better than the disgust Dean had been fearing.

 "Yeah,” Dean admitted, glancing down. “I’ve uh, had some fantasies about it.”

 Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss to Dean’s temple.

 “Then I don’t see why not,” Cas smiled. “I’d want to do research before feeling comfortable doing so, but if that’s what you want Dean of course I’d be willing to try.”

 “Really?” Dean asked. He hadn’t expected this conversation to be so easy.

 “Really,” Cas said seriously, taking one of Dean’s hands into his own.

 “And you’re okay with this?” Dean asked.

 “Very much so. I’m not sure it’s something I would have thought of myself,” Cas admitted, “But now that you’ve brought it up the idea does seem. . . appealing to me.”

 “Yeah?” Dean grinned, wondering what ideas he had planted in Castiel's head.

 “Definitely,” Cas confirmed, then he paused. “Have you ever done this before?”

 Dean shook his head. “I’ve had these fantasies for awhile, but I, uh, never really wanted to bring it up with anyone before.”

 Dean didn't mention that his relationship was Cas was the first one that had ever lasted longer than six months, even though the other man knew that. What they had was good, and Dean didn't want to spoil it.

 Dean’s stomach gave a loud grumble and Cas laughed.

 “Later,” He said, standing up from their bed, “You can tell me some of those fantasies you mentioned. But first, let’s get some food in you. I think we have some leftover apple pie.”

 “You’re suggesting pie for breakfast?” Dean asked. Normally Cas double-teamed with Sam on the whole “get Dean to eat fruit and vegetables” mission. Dean had to admit Cas had a slightly better success rate than Sam, but he still refused most green vegetables. And he once tried to forbid Cas from using the word “kale” in the house, but he hadn’t quite managed on that front. Cas shrugged with fake nonchalance.

 “It has fruit in it. Don’t you think that’s enough to count for breakfast?”

 “Oh hell yes,” Dean said, grabbing a T-shirt from the dresser.

 “You’re the best,” Dean informed his boyfriend as he passed through the doorway.

 “I’ve been made aware of that fact,” Cas joked. Dean would never understand how he managed to score this weird but awesome man. It still boggled Dean’s mind that Cas had been single when they met, but hey, he wasn’t going to complain, because that meant he ended up with Cas.

 

* * *

 

They were pretty grossly domestic, and Dean knew it. There were a lot of things that led him to this conclusion, but the biggest was their nighttime routine. Almost every week night before they fell asleep, they would spend at least a half hour in bed together. Reading. Sometimes sex came before or after, but sometimes it didn’t. Dean knew it was an old couple thing to do, but he secretly relished it, even though both of them were barely into their thirties. They even had identical lamps on identical nightstands on each side of the bed. It was like something out of a freakin’ sitcom.

 When they first fell into this routine, Dean would usually watch something on their tablet or go through his emails on his phone while Cas curled up with a book, but eventually at Cas’ insistence Dean started picking up some books too. He had even gone and gotten a library card, of all things. Dean had never been that good of a reader, but he had always loved stories—as Cas had pointed out to him. Plus, he had realized that now when he read for fun it didn’t matter if he read slow.

 Currently Dean was making his way through Harry Potter, because Charlie had threaten to disown him as a friend if he didn’t. She had told him in no uncertain terms that their friendship was intact to this point only because of mutual love of _Star Wars_ and _Lord of the Rings_. She had told him he was on “probation” —her word, not his—until he had at least given the series about a boy wizard a shot.

 He was making his way through Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban one Sunday evening when Cas walked into the bedroom with a huge stack of papers and deposited them without preamble on Dean’s lap.

 “Dude,” Dean squawked, “Harry’s trying to save Buckbeak, you can’t just interrupt that.”

 “My apologies,” Cas said, clearly amused. Dean kept reading, trying to finish the chapter quickly, but aware that Cas was still perched on the bed, seemingly content to just watch him read. As soon as he was done with the chapter, Dean reached for the bookmark on the night stand and set the book aside.

 “What’s this?” Dean asked, gesturing to the papers in his lap.

 “I’ve been doing some research,” Cas explained, “About the domination and submission you wanted to explore. I’ve compiled some resources on various kinks. Since you mentioned you’ve had several fantasies about this, I thought you might want to explore some of these.”

 Dean stared at him, but Castiel just gazed evenly back.

 “You printed all these out?” Dean asked, holding up a sheet of paper. Cas hated printing things, because he was all into that green, save-the-world stuff. Dean was pretty sure Sam put him up to it(now that he thought about it, Dean wasn't so sure how he felt about his brother and boyfriend being such good friends. Probably best that they had each other for all their do-gooder stuff, though). Cas had even insisted on teaching Dean how to recycle and refused to let Dean move in until he got into the habit. Cas didn't buy plastic water bottles and he never, ever printed paper if he could help it. If students sent him assignments electronically, he wouldn’t even print them out to grade them, instead doing it all online and emailing his students their scores.

 “I thought it would make it easier to sort,” Cas said, “We can always recycle them.”

 Dean snorts because he can just imagine a print-out that explains the finer points of bondage ending being recycled into some tenth-grader’s biology notebook.

 “I wanted to be thorough,” Cas continued, and yeah, that shouldn’t surprise Dean a bit. Cas hadn’t brought this whole thing up since their initial conversation about a week ago, but Dean should have known Cas was researching in-depth. Cas loved research. He did it for fun. Dean was pretty sure the loves of Cas’ life went something like Dean, family, burgers, teaching, research. He was the kind of person who would spend five hours on Wikipedia on a Saturday afternoon.

 “You want me to go through these tonight?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

 “There’s no rush,” He said. “We should come up with a safeword, too. There’s some information on that somewhere in the pile. I’m going to go take a shower, but I wanted to give these to you. Of course, I’d hate to come between you and Harry Potter,” Cas said, a twinkle in his eyes.

 “Oh, no,” Dean said, grabbing the stack of papers and holding them up, “Harry’ll just have to wait.”

 Cas chuckled as he slipped into the bathroom. Dean heard the sound of water running as he picked glanced at the first sheet of paper, which just happened to be on bondage. Dean felt his face flush. He hadn’t told Cas yet, but that was something that had featured in almost all his fantasies of Cas dominating him. Just the thought made heat creep through Dean’s body. Some of the more elaborate techniques made Dean shudder, and not in a good way, but the simpler ideas. . . Having his hands tied above him or behind him, having his ankles cuffed, being completely at Cas’ mercy. . . Well, that was a resounding yes.

 He moved through the papers mechanically, trying not to let his mind run too wild into hypothetical scenarios and get him too aroused. Soon he had a pile of “Hell yes let’s try this” and “no way, EVER” kinks. He paused when he held up a sheet that discussed gagging. The idea held some appeal to Dean, but there was something about it that made him unsure about it trying it. After some deliberation he started a third pile.

 He hadn’t meant to go through the entire stack all at once, but by the time the water cut off in the bathroom Dean had separated every page into one of the three stacks.

 Cas walked out of the bathroom, drops of water dripping onto his gray T-shirt. He settled on the bed by Dean.

 “Someone was eager,” Cas remarked, “What are these?”

 Dean handed Castiel the group of papers that were closest to him.

 “This is the no way in hell stack,” Dean explained. Cas rifled through them.

 “These would have all been no’s for me too,” Cas agreed. He reached across the bed, stretching his hand out and opening the top drawer of his night stand. Dean watched with amusement as Cas struggled to find something, but eventually he triumphantly held up a pad of post-it notes, a few paperclips, and a pen. Cas clipped the papers together and then wrote NO in big block letters on the post-it before sticking it on to the top page.

 “You keep office supplies in your nightstand?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

 “Yes,” Cas said simply.

 “Nerd,” Dean replied, but his tone was affectionate. Only he would date the guy who thought office supplies were nightstand necessities. Dean’s own nightstand held actual necessities, like lube and multiple packets of peanut M&Ms.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I often grade papers in bed, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Kinky.”

 In fact, now that he mentioned it, Dean wondered why they hadn’t explored that particular avenue of role-play before. . . Cas in one of the suits he normally wore to class, Dean as his failing but eager student. . .

 “Mm,” Castiel hummed. “What’s the next one?”

 “Maybe,” Dean said, Cas’ question bringing him out of his thoughts. Cas leafed through the pile Dean handed him.

 “Maybe as in you would like to talk about them later?” Cas asked.

 “Yeah,” Dean agreed, “Or just things I want to try, but not yet.”

 Cas held up a sheet of paper that had been in the "maybe" stack and Dean strained his eyes to see the title. It was one of the articles about breath-play.

 "I don't think I'm comfortable with this one," Castiel said, "Can we add it to 'no' pile?"

 "Yeah, here," Dean replied, handing the clipped stack back to his boyfriend. Cas clipped the "maybe" stack and placed it on top of his night stand.

 “I suppose that leaves the last ones there as things you’d like to try?”

 “Yup,” Dean answered. Dean watched with a bit of apprehension as Cas glanced at the papers he held. He didn’t think Cas would judge him for anything he might be into, but there was still that nagging fear. Cas grinned wickedly, and the arousal that Dean had been trying to stave off returned in full force at that look.

 “Thought you’d like these,” Cas said lowly, holding up two pages. The first was the initial page about bondage that had made Dean’s mind speed through several fantasies, though he wasn’t sure he was up for any of the more. . . intricate ideas presented, and the second was about spanking. Dean felt his face heat once again. Maybe neither of those things were that far from some of the stuff they already did. Cas already knew that sometimes Dean liked to be scratched or pinched, small burst of pain in between the pleasure, and he had always liked the times Cas had fallen naturally into taking control.

 “You did?” He asked, a bit surprised that Cas had been able to tell.

 “Oh, I had suspicions,” Cas said, the wicked grin never leaving his face. He placed a last post-it on that pile and then placed everything in the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

 “Did you have time to think about a safeword?” Cas asked.

 “I liked the idea of using colors. Red, green, yellow,” Dean said. It had been in one of the print-outs Cas had given him earlier.

 “I like that too,” He agreed before leaning over, brushing his lips against the shell of Dean’s air.

 “I must say, Dean Winchester, tonight has given me so many ideas of the things I could do to you.”

 Dean could feel the heat of each word on his ear. He sucked in a breath before turning over, boxing Cas in underneath him and bending down for a messy kiss. He placed a line of kisses along Cas’ jawline and Cas sighed, hands coming up to press against Dean’s back.

 “Dean,” Cas breathed.

 “Think I’ve discovered a new organization kink,” Dean teased as he scraped his teeth gently down Castiel's neck.

 “Next time I’ll—ahh—show you the spreadsheet then,” Cas replied as Dean continued to kiss down his chest. Dean had a good comeback to that too, he did, but then one of Cas’ hands left his back and drifted lower, pulling his boxers down and soon Cas’ hand was on him and he forgot everything else. Dean reached down and stroked Cas’ cock through his boxers, bringing him to full hardness before pausing long enough to push Castiel’s boxers out of the way. Dean sighed pleasantly as their bodies came together and rolled his hips down against Cas, who responded in kind.

 “Cas,” Dean breathed out. Cas took both of them in his hands and it wasn’t much longer after that his orgasm hit him. He watched as Cas continued stroking himself for a few minutes before he came all over his stomach.

 Dean let his head rest against Cas’ shoulders, not caring about the mess for the time being.

 Cas rubbed up and down Dean’s back as they both regained their breathing, and Dean rolled off to the side. Cas got up and disappeared in their bathroom, coming back a few seconds later with a damp towel. Once they were both cleaned and the towel tossed in the hamper, Dean turned to face Cas.

 “Do you really have a spreadsheet, though?”

 Castiel laughed.

 “Go to sleep, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

Dean hadn’t forgotten about their discussion—not at all—but he hadn’t brought it up again. He figured if he wanted to try out this whole submitting thing, then he should wait for Cas to pick the time. So when he came home from work the Friday after they had really started talking about trying this, he wasn’t expecting to be pushed up against the wall and kissed like the world was ending as soon as he walked in the door. He whimpered as Cas pulled at roughly at his clothes and nipped along his jawline.

 “I have a surprise for you,” Cas murmured quietly, “Would you like to know what it is?”

 “Yes,” Dean said, his mouth moving automatically, independent of his brain. Cas gazed at him with even-more-intense-than-normal eyes.

 “It’s ‘yes sir’ tonight,” Cas said, and if that wasn’t a turn-on then Dean didn’t know what was. “Now, would you like to know what your surprise is?”

 “Yes sir,” Dean replied, his voice low and husky. Even to his own ears, he sounded wrecked already, and he was practically shivering with the anticipating of what Cas had planned.

 “Go to the bedroom,” Cas said quietly. His voice was no louder than normal, but the authority it carried couldn’t be denied. Where had Cas even learned that? “I expect you to be naked and on the bed when I walk in. Understand?”

 “Yes sir,” Dean repeated. Cas fixed him with a look and Dean moved quickly to obey. His didn’t know if his jeans had ever felt so tight, and it felt good to finally take them off. He scrambled onto the bed, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He was already completely hard and it was taking everything not to touch himself. Cas hadn’t explicitly said he couldn’t, but if Dean was going to let Cas take complete control then he was going to commit to it.

 It seemed hours before Cas entered the bedroom, even though logically Dean knew it had only been a few minutes. Dean stared up at the ceiling and concentrated on steadying his breath as he heard Cas go into the closet for something. As Cas approached the bed, Dean raised his head slightly to look at what Cas had in his hands, and Dean gulped.

 Cuffs. They were simple, unadorned, but they were still black leather cuffs. Cas held them out towards Dean in the same manner he might present Dean with a pie.

 “Like them?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

 “Answer, Dean,” Cas commanded.

 “Yes sir,” Dean said quickly. Cas grinned, a twinkle in his eye, and for a moment it looked like Cas was struggling not to break out of his dominating role, but then his smile softened slightly.

 “Hands above your head,” Cas said, and Dean obeyed eagerly. As soon as the cuffs were fitted Cas trailed his fingers down one of Dean’s arms.

 “Color?” Cas prompted. Dean blinked, surprised, before he remembered the words they had agreed on.

 “Green,” Dean said, wriggling his wrists just a little to see how much give he had. It wasn’t much. Cas hadn’t fitted the cuffs too tightly, but they were snug. His hands were completely immobilized, leaving him at Cas’ mercy and he relished it.

 “If you need to stop?”

 “Red.”

 “Good,” Cas purred. Dean realized that Cas was almost completely clothed above him while he was totally naked. Cas hadn’t even changed into some of the more casual clothing he tended to wear in the evenings—he was still in his black slacks and white button-down, though he had taken off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Cas looked every part of a dom right now and as much as it was turning Dean on, causing the ache between his legs to grow even stronger, it also felt surreal. For so long these ideas had resided only in Dean’s fantasies. Getting to play them out sent a thrill through Dean.

 “Now, Dean,” Cas continued, trailing a hand down Dean’s chest until it came to rest on Dean’s left nipple. Cas dragged his thumb across it and Dean sighed, “Stay silent. You’re not going to talk unless I ask a question or you need to safeword, and no noises. Understand?”

 “Yes sir,” Dean agreed, a little relieved. He felt so wound-up by anticipation he wasn’t sure he could talk that much anyway, but the command suddenly became much more difficult because where Cas’ finger had been there was now teeth scraping over sensitive skin. Cas skimmed the surface of Dean’s stomach with his hand, traveling further south until it rested just above Dean’s cock. Dean took a deep breath and steeled himself instead of bucking up seeking friction like he so desperately wanted. Cas started kissing upward, nipping along Dean’s neck. Dean squirmed slightly, but he kept the whimpers he wanted to release to himself. Cas knew what he was doing, knew exactly where to touch and kiss the places that Dean liked and that usually made him the loudest. As Castiel continued working Dean slowly felt some of his stiffness from his anticipation and excitement melt away. His muscles were still straining to feel more of Cas’ touch, but he was becoming more and more cognizant that this wasn’t a fantasy anymore.

 When Cas finally touched his cock, just briefly, with the tip of his fingers, Dean had to bite down on his lip just to stop a moan from coming out. He tried to keep his body as still as possible, but he couldn’t help the twitches of his legs or how his hips finally bucked upward, desperate.

 “You’re doing so well, Dean,” Cas praised, his fingers still just barely touching all the places Dean wanted pressure, “So obedient. I have something else for you. Would you like to know what it is?”

 “Yes sir,” Dean groaned, relieved at being able to say something, anything. Cas smiled wickedly at him and then reached underneath the bed to grab something.

 It was a spreader bar. Dean had seen these in porn before, but even in his fantasies of being tied up he had never really thought of one being used on him. He wondered vaguely just exactly when Cas had found time to buy all these things—the cuffs, the bar. Dean was sad to have missed out on _that_ shopping trip. Dean let Cas spread his legs out wider, and then he heard a click. Dean pulled his head up slightly, just enough to look down at the foot of the bed where Cas was working, and saw that one of his ankles had been cuffed. Cas grinned at him as he cuffed the other. With his hands tied above him and his legs splayed wide open, Dean had never felt so. . . vulnerable before. Every inch of him was on display for Cas, who was still unfairly completely clothed. It made his erection throb every harder. Judging by how dilated Cas’ pupils were, it was having the same effect on him too. Dean muffled a groan.

 As if he could hear Dean’s thoughts, Cas unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was completely unbuttoned, he shrugged it off. Then he left the bed. Dean’s first instinct was to yell at Cas to get back here _right now,_ but he remembered Cas’ command to be silent. He struggled a bit against his cuffs to raise his head up far enough to watch what his boyfriend was doing. Cas was leisurely hanging his white shirt back up like he had all the time in the world. That bastard. Dean watched as Castiel slowly unbuckled his pants before tossing them in the laundry hamper.

 Cas came back to the bed and sat on the edge, still in his boxers. Dean might not have been able to touch, tied up as he was, but he sure could still let his eyes trail down Castiel’s chest, taking in the familiar sight of bare skin. Naked, Dean could see that Castiel was just as affected by the situation as he was. Finally, Cas pulled down his boxers. He was hard and leaking, and Dean wasn’t sure if he had ever seen the other man so clearly aroused before.

 “Ah, Dean,” Cas said, “You look so pretty like this. So many things I could do to you, and you’d like them all, wouldn’t you?”

 Dean had forgotten Cas’ instructions to answer questions, but he remembered as soon as Cas’ gaze turned pointed.

 “Yes, Cas, please, sir,” Dean breathed out, “Anything.”

 “I thought so. So many. . . appealing options. But I think I have a certain idea for today,” Cas replied with a smile. He crawled forward until he was kneeling between Dean’s outspread legs and gripped his own cock. Dean had to bite back another moan at the sight. Cas stroked himself, moaning, and while Cas was always pretty loud in bed, Dean was almost certain this time the other man was doing it mostly just to tease him.

 “Watch me, Dean,” Cas commanded when Dean flitted his gaze up to the ceiling, barely able to withstand the sight. His own cock continued throbbing, an ache so strong that the sight of Cas touching himself was almost too much, but Dean nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on Cas. Dean tried to obey Cas’ command to be silent, but he couldn’t help let out a slight whimper as Cas’ breath hitched.

 Then, Cas stopped. Dean watched Cas expectantly as he crawled forward on the bed. Cas straddled him and Dean twisted in his cuffs, desperate for some sort of contact, but they were just tight enough to stop him. He continued writhing, because Cas hadn’t said he couldn’t, but he stayed as silent as he could. Cas gripped his own cock again and pumped it furiously, coming all over Dean’s stomach a few minutes later. Dean bite his lip again, desperate not to make any noise. Dean could see Cas’ arm shaking with effort as he caught his breath. Once he was steady again, Cas crawled forward until his soft cock was just inches from Dean’s face.

 “Clean,” Cas commanded. Dean obeyed silently, lifting his head just enough to take Cas into his mouth. He worked quickly, knowing that Cas would soon grow too sensitive to stand it. Sure enough, Cas pulled back quickly. He dragged his thumb against the outline of Dean’s jaw before leaning down and kissing along Dean’s neck.

 “You’ve been so good, Dean,” Cas praised, and Dean couldn’t help but to feel a hint of pride at the compliment. That spark vanished quickly though, because Cas had moved back down the bed and had his mouth was on Dean's cock and Dean knew he was still supposed to be quiet. He turned his head and whimpered into the crook of his arm, because it was too much pleasure after waiting so long. Cas bobbed his head and Dean’s toes automatically curled with the restraint it took to keep from letting sound escape past his lips. Cas pulled off and rubbed the top of Dean’s thigh.

 “You can make as much noise as you want, Dean,” He said. _Finally._ Much like Cas, Dean had never been exactly quiet during sex, but after restraining himself so long he was pretty sure he was even louder than normal. Cas licked up and down the shaft before taking Dean back in his mouth and Dean let out a low groan. Cas trailed a hand up Dean’s stomach and tugged lightly at one nipple, then the other, his other hand holding Dean’s hip down, and Dean felt his orgasm building.

 “Sir,” Dean breathed out, “Cas. . . “ He warned, still writhing against his restraints. Cas flicked his tongue over the slit and Dean’s orgasm hit him hard, Cas still holding him down.

 Dean mumbled something that might have been his boyfriend’s name when Cas finally moved his hand from Dean’s hip and sat back against his heels. Dean closed his eyes, though he could hear Cas moving around him. He knew, on some level, that Cas had released him from the spreader bar and from the cuffs, but Dean didn’t move his legs or hands from where they were—he was too exhausted and too blissfully happy to care.

 “I’ll be right back,” Cas promised. Dean grunted an acknowledgement without opening his eyes. A few minutes later he felt something cool on his stomach and he lifted his head to see Cas cleaning him off with a cloth. He handed Dean a glass of water, and Dean struggled to sit up far enough to tip the cup back and take a few long drinks. Cas tossed the cloth towards the bathroom and climbed over the other man, drawing Dean flushed against him.

 “Dean? Did you like that?” Cas asked. His tone was uncertain and concerned, so different from the domineering voice he had been using just moments earlier. Dean would never say it out loud, but it was endearing.

 “Yeah,” Dean murmured happily into Cas’ chest, a grin on his face. Dean sighed happily before tossing his head back and making eye contact.

 “Did you?” Dean asked. As natural as Cas had seemed in the moment, Dean hadn't forgotten Cas was just as new at this as he was.

 “Very much,” Cas replied.

 “You’re good at it,” Dean said, because he had been.

 “I may have done some more research. I read a lot of forums this past week,” Cas admitted, “And I might have. . . practiced.”

 “With what, a sock poppet?”

  "Not exactly. I might have practiced while looking into the mirror."

 Dean can’t help but to laugh at that because it’s just so very _Cas._

 “Figures,” Dean said, shaking his head.

 “Do you need anything else?”

 “I’m good, Cas.”

 Castiel reached for one of Dean’s wrists, massaging soothing circles across the sore skin.

 “Do your wrists feel okay?” He asked.

 Dean glanced down at their entwined hands. The skin around his wrists was a little red from the pressure of where he had strained against the cuffs, but the color wasn’t deep and had already started to fade into a lighter pink. They felt a little tender, but not painful.

 “They’re good,” Dean said. He could feel Cas nod as his chin bumped gently against Dean’s forehead. Cas continued to rub at the slightly sore skin. The touch was soothing and constant, and Dean relaxed even further at the continued touch. He nodded off against Cas’ chest, feeling himself fall slowly into a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
